


Saving Family

by arabellalynn



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Secrets, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellalynn/pseuds/arabellalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After events take place at Malfoy Manor, Hermione knows her older brother Spencer is in danger. Can she get there in time and can they finally be a family when the war ends? Will the BAU welcome the sister they didn't know Reid had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Manor

 

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds and apologize now for anything OOC.  
______________________________________________________________________________

She was in absolute agony. Hermione had believed that nothing could cause her more pain than the cruciatus curse cast by one Bellatrix Lestrange. She had wondered if anything could, and now regretted that spare train of thought more than almost anything in her short eighteen years. After realizing that Hermione would reveal absolutely nothing under torture and would rather die than betray Harry and the fight for all that was good in the world, Bellatrix had resorted to using leglimency. While she may have built a decent occlumency shield there was very little she could do against Bella's brutal attack on her extensive mind. That little effort she could put forth locked every little memory and detail regarding Harry Potter and their mission into an adamantium vault. However, this left much her mind unprotected and Bella took great pleasure in bring her most painful memories to the surface of her thoughts.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Little five year old Hermione Reid tried desperately not to cry as her fourteen year old brother Spencer knelt down to talk to her. With everything that had happened to them and so few options open he had decided the best thing for Hermione would be if she was adopted by the Granger's, next door. However her five year old mind, no matter how brilliant or how much she took after her brother, was doing its best to convince her that the only person she had ever counted on was trying to get rid of her._

_" Pen you promised me." She argued. "You told me on my fourth birthday that even if it was us against the whole world we would always be together. You said I could always count on you because you would always be there for me and nothing could force you away. Why are you trying to get rid of me? I thought I was your favorite girl." At this point the battle had been lost and tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks. As he brushed her tears to the side and tucked her wild curls behind her ear he knew this was one of the hardest things he ever had to do._

_" Myabear, I could never get rid of you and you'll always be my girl." he reassured her before going on. "We both know that Mom's been having more frequent episodes since I finished high school. With me going to the University of Nevada I won't be able to protect you during the day." Spencer was slowly but surely appealing to her logical side and putting her fears to rest. He hoped what he had to say next would give his little sister the push she needed to be strong. "We both know that if child services came they would put Mom away and risk us truly being separated. I can't let that happen Mya. I just can not lose you. If the Granger's adopt you then you will be right next door. I'll know your safe and can come home every weekend."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"I, Spencer Reid, promise the great Lady Hermione that I will spend every possible moment I can with her." he swore. "Does that work?" he asked while pulling her close and tickling her bringing forth a smile and the giggle that he needed to hear._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Being crucioed brought Hermione's thoughts firmly to the present once more. She had been so immersed in remembering when the childhood she knew began changing that she never noticed Bellatrix roughly leaving her mind. The shock of it brought the first screams from her thoroughly bitten lip. She had refused to give a bunch of death eater scum the satisfaction of screaming throughout her torture. It didn't matter if it was the cruciatus curse or Bella carving the hateful slur of Mudblood into her forearm, she hadn't made a sound. Now that she had she thought it could only get worse.

"So the itty, bitty, mudblood has a big brother. Where is your big protector now? " Bellatrix whined. "Let me give you a choice dearie.... you can either tell me where you got the sword and everything else I want to know, or we can take a little trip, find this Spencer you seem oh so fond of, and have a little fun. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Screw you bitch." Hermione rasped. Lucky for her Harry and Ron had gotten free and were now attempting a rescue. Hermione's world seemed to tilt as Bellatrix yanked her roughly to her feet and held a jagged knife to her throat. As she tried to focus on what was happening her thoughts kept repeating the mantra of _get Spencer safe get Spencer safe_. Before the chaos that was the Malfoy's entrance hall could come into focus, she felt herself being wrenched towards her best friends as the knife nicked the side of her neck. Her thoughts were still repeating as they escaped the manor.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N This is the first story I have ever written and let someone else read. So I hope the public can enjoy it. More chapters will be coming soon. Chapters 1-6 are done.


	2. I Can't Stay

Upon arriving on the beach at Shell Cottage Hermione, recognizing that they were no longer in immediate danger, sent her mind into overdrive. She needed a plan, something that would make Spencer safe, or at the very least get him to safety should the need arise. Her genius of a brother was just as stubborn, if not more so, than her. Therefore, the likelihood of him hiding out was slim. Feeling a gentle tug brought her out of her thoughts. She turned towards Harry and Ron wondering what they could possibly want.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing that she wasn't just going to start talking.

She clenched he hands tight to control their slight shaking as she shook her head. "I'm fine Harry. Do you think Bill would make me a portkey?" she asked in the hopes of changing the subject before realizing a portkey wouldn't work. "No, " she continued almost to quietly for Harry to hear, Ron had left when she said she was fine. "a portkey can be traced. I should be able to apparate. Yeah, that should work. Then I just need....." Hermione trailed off, realizing Harry was calling her name again. "What Harry?"

"First, are you sure you're okay. I mean you're cut all over, still bleeding a bit, and were tortured. You're shaking Mione. Which leads me to my second point. Where the hell are you going? You need to be healed and get some rest."

"I can't rest Harry." She needed to pause and take a breath before going on. "Bellatrix ripped through my mind. After everything else she did I didn't have the strength to protect everything. She managed to see a few memories. She knows about Spencer." She whispered the last part, worry for her brother evident in both her voice and the look in her eyes. "I have to make sure he's safe. I need to go to the States." she stated the last part desperately in the hopes that he would realize how urgent this was.

"Who's Spencer?"

"He's one of the best people in the world, Harry. He's my big brother."

She had a soft smile on her face that told Harry how much this mattered to her. He couldn't stop her from going, but maybe he could help. He grabbed her shoulder as she had turned to walk away. "I have one condition." He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes. "You have to take us with you. I need to know that you're really okay."

She couldn't let this happen right now. "Harry, you're needed here." She raised her hand slightly to cut off his immediate arguement as she continued. "Bellatrix obviously thought we had been in her vault. The only reason I can come up with to explain her panic would be if there's a horcrux in it. I haven't completly trusted Ron since he left, to be honest, and he's not exactly subtle. We need information from Griphook and Olivander. You're the only one that can get it." Seeing that she was almost through to him she went for the final push. "I need to make sure Spencer is safe. Until I do that I can't focus on anything esle. I would love to have you there for me Harry, I really would. But this is far too important to trust to anyone esle and I know you can do it."

Harry just sighed, knowing he had no arguement. "At least give me some way to contact you." He said looking back up at her.

"Of course." Reaching into her beaded bag she dug out a sickle and began applying the protean charm after making the copies. "This will work just like the DA galleon. These are only linked to each other. Not to mention you shouldn't confuse this with the DA coin."Hermione said with a quick smirk as she gave one of the coins to Harry.

"Yeah." He nodded once before looking at her intently. "Be careful. Just make sure you come back. We need you here. Have Kreacher take you. We both know your not strong enough for international apparation right now. Call me if you need anything. We'll stay here and see you soon." He finished as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll come back as soon as I know he's as safe as he can be. Promise." She straightened her spine as she stepped back and called for Kreacher. "Can you please take me to Qauntico, Virginia?" He just nooded as he took her hand. With one last glance at Harry they were gone with a sharp 'crack'.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N Hope you like the second chapter


	3. Dial '0' For Panic

Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself in a small section of woods in Rock Creek Park. She was grateful now that the Granger's had insisted she and Spencer do more than visit libraries and museums during the brief time she stayed with him the summer after third year. They had spent an entire day in this same park walking trails and catching up on everything they could. For Hermione that meant anything that didn't end up with her in danger. Spencer may not have looked like the typical "protector", but when it came to his baby sister there was almost nothing he wouldn't do. Now she just needed to find him so she could do the same. With a whispered "Point me" Hermione found her way to the nearest payphone. A simple dial '0' for the operator and she was another step closer.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to the FBI field office in Quantico, please."

"Do you accept the charges?"

"Yes."

"Please deposit two dollars now."

Thank Merlin she had thought ahead for almost any occasion and had a very small amount of American muggle money in her beaded bag. Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, how may I direct your call?"

"I'd like to speak to SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

" Dr. Reid is unavailable. Would you like to leave a message?"

Please let them just be on a case. "No, no. Um.... is there a member of his team available?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll transfer you now." Ring, Ring

"You've reached Penelope Garcia. How can I help you?" she sounded cheerful. Just like Pen had told her in his letters.

"Can you tell me where Dr. Reid is please?"

"The team is on their way back from a case in Atlantic City, Georgia. Who is thi.."

"When will they be back?" she rushed to ask.

"Just over an hour. Ma'am who are...."

"Is everyone one okay? What about Dr. Reid is he okay? I need to know."

"Excuse me, but I have no reason to give you any information regarding my team. Now who is this and why are you calling?" Garcia almost yelled down the line.

"Because I have to make sure Spencer is safe!" Hermione yelled before letting a small sob loose. She just need to see him and get a hug from her big brother, then everything could be figured out. She heard Garcia gasp on the other end before speaking again.

"What do you mean by that? Is someone trying to hurt my boy genius?"

Hermione quickly calmed herself so her voice wouldn't shake. " Just.... if you can get in touch with him, please. Tell him to stay safe. He... he needs to avoid alleys and wide open areas. Tell him to stay in crowds or groups and he absolutely _can not_ be alone. They could grab him if he is.......or they might just kill him to send a message. Just make sure he's safe, please. That's all I ask. I need to go." Hermione rushed the last part before she hung up. She knew it sounded crazy but if it made the team and Spencer more cautious than it was that much better. Spencer had said the team was like a little family. Hopefully Garcia would take this as a real threat and alert the team. Until then it was unfortunately a waiting game. After a quick disillusion and silencing spell Hermione apparated to the front of the FBI building Pen had shown her. Garcia had told her it would be more than an hour, so she set up a few alert wards and sat on a bench near the front door. After everything she finally had a small chance to rest.

* * *

Penelope had been in a great mood. Her little BAU family was safe and on its way home. The case had ended well and there was one more baddie off the streets. She had been upgrading her babies, knowing she had at least an hour before the team arrived, when the call came in. After the women avoided answering her when she first asked her name, Penelope had begun tracing the call. Upon discovering that it was a payphone located in the middle of Rock Creek Park she had started to worry. Needless to say once the safety of her team was in question she might have lost her cheerful outlook. By the time the woman had hung up she had left worry and was on her way towards panic. Who could possibly want to hurt Reid? The woman had let out a brief sob at the end, however that was no reason to eliminate her as someone suspicious. Either way the whole thing sounded extremely serious and she needed to call the team. If anything hearing Reid's voice would reassure her, and her chocolate adonis could always calm her down.


	4. Sister Unsub and Times Remembered

The team was on its way back from an average case in Atlantic City. Once the right information was discovered everything had fallen into place. Reid had talked down the unsub and the team had saved three young women. Add in the fact that they found a child rapist and it had a pretty good ending. It was cases like this that found the team relaxing on the jet as they made their way home. Hotch and Rossi were discussing past cases. JJ and Prentiss were on the couch chatting while Morgan was trying to convince Reid to go out with most of the team when they arrived home.

"C'mon Pretty Boy. When was the last time you came out with us and had a little fun?"

"Two weeks ago when you and Garcia dragged me off to some club for the night. Although I personally think going home and reading a good book sounds like a fantastic way to spend my night." Reid replied. Honestly, Reid had something he considered more important to do than just go out with the team. It had been months since he had heard from his baby sister and he was worried. Her last letter had sounded slightly frantic and more than a bit paranoid. He hoped it was simply something to do with school or because of everything that was going on in Britain right now rather than a sign of something he thought would be much worse. Reid hoped he could write another letter to her tonight and send it out in the morning. With Hermione at Hogwarts calling the Granger's wouldn't do any good anyway. Still, the longer he went without some kind of contact, the more worried he became. He was brought out of his thoughts by Morgans voice.

"Maybe it is for you Kid. You know Garcia would love it if you came."

Reid sighed. "I suppose I could come for a couple hours." He would just have to write that letter when he got home.

"Great let me call her and let her know." As he reached for his phone Garcia appeared on the main screen. All sense of joking and thoughts of a night out left Morgan as he took in the panicked look on her face. "Talk to me Baby Girl. What's got you so freaked?" Morgan's question brought the rest of the team over.

"I hope it's nothing. I just received a phone call from a women. She originally wanted to speak with Reid."

This would have been a great time for Morgan to make a joke but the look on Garcia's face made it quite clear that this was serious.

"She asked where you were. When I told her the whole team was on its way back she hurried to ask what time you would arrive before I could ask who she was."

The team shared a quick worried glance at Reid before looking back at Garcia for her to continue.

"She kept asking questions like where you were, if Reid was okay," Garcia said.

"Wait, she was worried about my safety. That seems kind of odd." Reid interupted. Garcia gave him a quick nod.

"It gets weirder. The entire time I had tried asking who she was. She didn't give me any kind of information. That is until I kind of yelled at her." She looked towards Hotch who gave her a quick look of reassurance. "Anyway, at that point she broke down. She shouted that she just needed to know that Spencer was safe. And she said Spencer. Not Doctor or Agent Reid, but Spencer. It was like you were someone she knew really well."

Reid thought it could possibly be Hermione, but there was no reason for her to think he was in danger. Even if there was, she was like him in the sense that she would typically be calm and at the very least say who she was so that she could get some answers. This women sounded completly panicked. Almost as if his safety was the only thing she could focus on. "She let out a quick sob before getting control of herself." Garcia continued. "Just before she hung up she asked me to pass a message to Reid. She said that he needs to stay safe, avoid alleys and wide open places. He needs to stay in crowds and not to be alone." Garcia's voice trailed off.

"Is that everything she said?" asked Rossi.

"No. Right before she hung up.....she...." the team saw a tear streak down Garcia's face before she rushed out the last bit. " She said that they could grab him. Or that they might just kill him to send a message."

The jet was nearly silent with only a sharp gasp from JJ breaking it. Who would his death send a message to. The FBI was an obvious one, as was the team. Reid couldn't think of anyone else. His parents certainly didn't have any enemies that would go to these extremes. As for his sister... very few people knew they were related. He had tried to make sure that any enemies he made would never go after his little sister. Besides, who would possibly want to hurt Hermione. Reid was once more brought back to the present by the sound of Morgan's voice.

"Please tell me you found something Baby Girl?"

"I did trace the call. Not that it gets us a whole lot. It came from a payphone in Rock Creek Park. I brought up images and video from any cameras I could find surrounding the park. I figured this late at night there shouldn't be to many people. I haven't seen anyone leaving the park yet." Garcia said.

"Did you record the call?" asked JJ. "Maybe one of us would recognize the voice."

"Unfortunatly for us I was in the process of upgrading my computers and I din't get a thing. I can tell you that the women sounded a little odd. Almost as if she wanted her voice to sound a little different."

"Try to find whatever you can Garcia." Hotch ordered. "Get someone to check the park. She might still be there or she may have left something behind. Look and see if anyone from our old cases has escaped or been released from prison lately. Someone could be targeting the team. We'll try to figure out anything here."

Garcia nodded. "I'll get a couple officers there right away and call you back if we find anything. Garcia out." she said before disconnecting.

The jet was quiet as each profiler tried to think of who would target Reid. They had worked so many cases together there were tons of possibilities. Hotch noticed Reid step to the side and make a phone call. The team continued to brainstorm for a couple more minutes before Reid asked to talk to Hotch privately.

"I don't think this is related to this at all but I know we can't eliminate anything right now." Reid began. "I know you've read my file before. What's not on there is that I have a younger sister, Hermione. I figured if no one knew she was related to me, the less likely it would be for someone to go after her. It helps that we have different last names now. Hermione has lived in London since she was seven and I was sixteen. Our nieghbor's in Vegas, the Granger's, adopted her shortly afer I finished high school. It made thing easier and we all agreed to change her last name when they moved."

Hotch looked surprised at the news that his youngest member had a sister but didn't let it stop him from thinking about the current situation. "How does this affect whats going on?"

"Like I said it probably doesn't. However, I haven't heard fom her at all the last few months. I wouldn't have worried about it. It's her last year at her boarding school in Scotland and she's most likely completly consumed by her studies. Her last letter to me sounded off though. I put it towards all of the odd things going on in Britain write now like that bridge collapsing and mysterious deaths. I was planning on writing to her again tonight. I just tried to call the Granger's house and both of their cells and all three numbers have been diconeccted. Very few people know we are related, and my sister doesn't have any enemies that I know of. She's only eightteen. If it wasn't for the phones being disconnected I wouldn't have brought it up right now."

"I take it your sister doesn't have a phone you can call or you would have done so. What about the school?" Hotch asked.

"I can't get any information from them. Im not listed on any of her school forms. Anything that family would have needed to know would have gone to the Granger's and they would have told me. They gave me custody of her when I joined the bureau, but at that point she was about to start her third year and I din't want to pull her out and away from the friends she made. We left everything as is and I figured this would keep her safe." Reid explained.

Hotch nooded. "Your right though. It doesn't sound like it could be related. It's still a good thing you told me. We can't eliminate it as a possibility. Do you want to tell the team?"

"Not yet. If we find anything that points to this as a posibility then I'll tell them."

"Okay."

With that said they both headed back to the team as everyone tried to figure it out what could possibly be going on.

* * *

After Hermione set the wards she realized she hadn't actually taken the chance to even sit down since escaping the manor. She had kept herself going through the beginning of post cruciatic shakes and exhaustion. Now she knew the best thing for herself would be to simply lie down on the bench and rest until the team arrived. She knew she needed to repair the mess Bellatrix had made of her occlumency shields. Knowing that the meditation required to do that would both keep her alert and help with the shakes Hermione began arranging her memories. Everything she had locked away was still in its pristine condition. Most of the memories Bella had thrown about had to do with her childhood.

**Flashback**

_Hermione cuddled closer to Spencer as his soft voice lulled her to sleep. It had been a rough night. Mom got sick and when Hermione asked for her story she had just looked at her with no recognition in her eyes._

_"_ _Let's go Mya. Go lay down and I'll come read to you in a couple minutes." Spencer said._

_"_ _Otay. Can I have some miwk pwease?" Hermione asked._

_Spencer just smiled at her." Yeah I'll get you some milk too."_

_Hermione grinned up at him before looking at her mom. "Goodnight Mommy." she whispered. As she left the room she heard her mom speak. "_

_Spencer who was that little girl? You know I'm not well enough for visitors." "_

* * *

_Spencer can we go to the park today?" Hermione asked. Her brother had just picked her up from her last day of school before summer vacation. He had finished school and his graduation was next week. "_

_Sure Mya. Maybe we can play on the swings." he said. As Spencer had hoped it brought a smile to her face and put a little more bounce in her step. She had been looking at the ground and playing with the strap on her backpack with the hand that wasn't holding his. "_

_Yeah! Let's go. Let's go. C'mon Pen. Hurry up." she said as she started pulling him towards the park. "_

* * *

_SPENCER!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards him a smile stretching across her face. "You made it. You told me you didn't know if you could come this weekend." "_

_Well I finished my project for class and figured the best use of my time would be to come see my girl." he said as he smiled down at her. "Besides I heard that there was a party tomorrow." "_

_You mean your going to stay for my birthday too?" she asked. "_

_Like I would ever miss your seventh birthday." "_

* * *

_C'mon Hermione. We need to get to the airport." Jane Granger called._

_"_ _Just a couple more minutes." she yelled before looking back at Spencer. The Granger's had received an amazing chance to open their own dentistry practice in London and had waited for the school year to finish before leaving. " You promise you'll write to me?" she asked her brother._

_"I promise." he told her quickly. Looking down he could see she was fighting tears. "C'mon Myabear. Don't cry. It's going to be fine. Besides think of everything your going to see. You can make some friends and get rid of that awful American accent." he said getting a small giggle at the end. "This is probably a good thing. Just think of how bored you would be here while I'm gone at CalTech next semester. At least this way you'll be so distracted with everything new around you that you won't even miss your poor brother."_

_"_ _Don't say that! I'll always miss you!" she insisted before seeing the smile on his face and knowing he was kidding. "I guess your right. It will be a chance to start fresh. No more bullies. And nobody has to know that mom's sick and dad's a jerk."_

_"_ _There you go. It's a fresh start." With that said he stood up and pulled her up of the ground. "Now go get in the car."_

_"I love you Pen. Your the best big brother ever." Hermione whispered as she pulled him into a hug._

_"_ _And you'll always be my favorite girl. I love you too." he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead._

_With goodbyes said Hermione climbed into the Granger's rental car and turned to wave to Spencer as they drove down the street._

**End flashback**

Hermione left her memories and checked the time. Most of the hour had passed she would see her brother soon.

* * *

The jet was about to land when Garcia called them back.

"Hey Baby Girl. What did you find?" Morgan said as he answered his phone.

"Not much. The perps are where they should be. The officers I sent to the park did get back to me though. Our mystery caller wasn't at the park and none of the cameras I've got up saw her leave. There's no sign of her ever being there." Garcia replied.

"Okay. We're about to land. We'll see you at the office."

"Stay safe." she said before hanging up.

Morgan turned to the rest of the team. "Garcia said the cops couldn't find anything at the park and she hasn't seen her on camera. She checked on our old unsubs and got nothin'. Everyone is where they should be."

"So she could be anywhere." said JJ.

As the team exited the jet they kept Reid in the middle of thier group and made sure he was in the same SUV as Hotch and Morgan before leaving the airstrip. Hopefully they could solve this mystery soon.


	5. Secret Sister part 1

As the two bureau issue SUV's drove past the front of the Quantico FBI building no one noticed the slight shimmer in the air when Hermione stood and followed them to the parking garage. Thankfully both vehicles had slowed down upon entering, almost as if expecting someone to be waiting for them as they found parking near the elevator. Either way this had allowed her to get close enough to see who got out and determine if Spencer was among the group. Hermione stood back hidden from view by both a pillar and her charms, one could never be too careful, and simply watched as the team spilled from the vehicles and almost subconsciously surround her brother. Hermione took a deep breath as she removed the charms. She quickly scanned the area once more for any hidden threats before calling out.

"Spencer."

* * *

The team had remained on alert after they loaded into the vehicles. The commute from the airstrip to the office had only taken roughly twenty minutes and they were soon driving past the front of the building as they headed towards the side. Reid could honestly say that he wasn't the only one that shivered as they passed the front and unknowingly triggered the wards. The entrance to the parking garage looked dark, however the team knew that it could just be their instincts telling them to look out. Seeing no one as they parked as close to the elevators as they could, they deemed it safe to step out of the SUV's. As a group the team started towards the elevator, only to pause as they all heard a scuff against the cement. Every agents hand moved towards their weapon as they stopped and listened. Their guns were drawn as they clearly heard someone call Reid's name.

"Spencer."

"Who's there?" called Hotch. "You need to come out with your hands above your head."

"Not so fast Sir. I need Spencer to answer a question before I do that. If it's answered correctly I promise I'll come out. Not only that. I will also answer everything that I can and I swear that I do not have a weapon." Hermione called back. After all, to them her wand was just a small stick.

"Okay. What's your question?" asked Reid as Morgan and JJ threw him an incredulous glance. The fastest way to figure this out seemed to be to play the Unsub's game for the present moment. Not only that, but the women's voice sounded slightly familiar. Almost as if he had heard a happier version of it before.

"When you were growing up there was someone very close to you. They moved to a different country during your teen years. What did you say to comfort them?" she asked. That had been one of the few memories to remain unseen by Bellatrix. Though it had been thrown about in her mind a quick scan had deemed it unimportant to the death eater.

Spencer thought on this for a moment. The only one close to him that had moved countries was his sister. "I said to her, don't cry. It's going to be fine. Besides, think of everything you’re going to see. You can make some friends and get rid of that awful American accent. Right before she left I said that it could be a fresh start." he finished. "Now who are you and how do you know that?" he demanded. After all, no one should know about that except for himself and his sister.

"I had to know you were really Spencer. After all I haven't been to visit since age thirteen." Hermione said with a light laugh and sounding like her British self once more. "And I clearly got rid of the accent." she finished as she stepped into view.

Most of the team raised their weapons as she stepped into view, however Spencer nearly dropped his in shock. The team had no idea what was happening anymore. This women looked like she had been through hell and she very clearly knew Reid. Glancing at him and taking his lack of a raised weapon as their cue, they holstered theirs, yet stayed on guard. They tensed slightly once more upon seeing a look of anger overcome their friend before he stalked forward. This was a side of their teammate they had never truly seen.

Reid had been reeling. The young women who stepped out was clearly his sister. Yet he almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was slightly tangled as if it had been pulled rather roughly. There was dirt covering her jeans and parts of her jacket. That would have been bad enough had he not noticed everything else. Her left sleeve was torn and there was what appeared to be dried blood on the fabric. He could clearly see a trail of blood that had run down her arm and onto her hand, as if she had simply failed to notice that it was there. However, what made his shock quickly morph into rage was the clear as day mark he could see on her neck. It may have looked like a scratch, however his mind quickly realized that a knife had been held to her throat before being yanked roughly away. All thoughts of anything threating his safety flew out the window as the concern for Hermione flew in.

"Who the hell did this to you Mya?!" Reid demanded as he walked towards her, looking for any other injuries as he drew closer. He saw that she was favoring her leg and thought that she must have twisted her ankle at some point. As her stopped in front of her he grabbed her shoulders before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter right now." Hermione said as she leaned into him. She cuddled into the familiar warmth and safety his arms offered as she spoke into his shirt. After a moment Hermione drew back before looking up at him. "What matters is getting you out of here. I'll tell you everything when I know you’re safe. I can't let them hurt you." Hermione's voice almost broke on the end. She grabbed his hand with the intention of leading him away when she was stopped by the team.

"Excuse me miss. But where exactly do you think you’re going?" Morgan demanded after coming out of his shock and tuning back in to what was happening.

"I'm taking Spencer somewhere safe. If they can't find him, then they can't use him." she said simply before turning away once more. To her that was all the explanation that was really needed.

"Miss. I can't let you just take a member of my team." Hotch calmly spoke. From Reid’s reaction he could only assume this was the younger sister he had told him of on the plane. They certainly looked similar. Brown hair and eyes, their slim build. She was shorter than him, only standing at Reid's shoulder. "Why don't we go inside? No one is going to attack us in the FBI."

Hermione threw her head back and let out a quick laugh before shaking her head. "As if that would truly stop them." was her only response before once again moving to leave.

"Hermione stop." at this point Reid was the only one that would get her to listen. "Let's go inside. You can tell me what's going on in there just as easily as you can somewhere else. And you _will_ tell me." he threw in before continuing. "At the very least let me put some bandages on. Your arm is still bleeding slightly. As for the cut on your neck. It needs cleaned if you don't want it to become infected." he finished before pulling her towards the elevator.

Hermione jerked him to a stop before they entered, the team now gathered behind them. "Bloody hell! What happened to me doesn't matter right now Pen. We need to go! I have absolutely no idea if anyone was able to track me here, but I _am not_ going to risk your life just so we can put a bandage on. I've been just fine for the last ......." she yelled before being interrupted.

"Hermione Diane Reid. Get in the damn elevator." he ordered as he stared down at her. He held her gaze, effectively ending any argument, before she walked into the elevator. Reid just shook his head as he stepped in after her. Ignoring the sound as she muttered under her breath he glanced up at the team to see most staring at him in slight shock. He looked back at Hermione as she spoke up.

"You know that’s not legally my name anymore." she said as she smirked up at him. The events of the last thirty six hours were beginning to become evident as it became harder to argue and stay awake. At this point she knew her brother was safe beside her and that was what really mattered. She leaned into his side as he threw an arm around her shoulder before they both looked back at the team still standing outside elevator. Reid simply looked at them patiently waiting for them to join, while Hermione took it a step further.

"Well,” she said, "are you just going to stand there or are you actually as brilliant as Pen claims his team is?" This had the dual effect of shocking the team and making her older brother blush as he muttered a "cheeky brat" under his breath.

Morgan shook his head as the team crowded around them. Having his own younger sister he had eventually made the connection between the two.

"So, Pretty Boy. When were you planning to tell us about the lovely Miss Reid?" he joked flashing a grin and a quick wink towards Hermione as he turned towards Reid. The team saw Hermione mouth the words 'pretty boy' to herself as she looked up at Reid with confusion before listening to his answer.

"Morgan. Two things wrong with what you just did. One, that is my baby sister you just hit on. And two, she is more than ten years younger than you!" he said in mock outrage.

Morgan's jaw dropped in shock before realizing that Reid and the team were now laughing. "Ha ha. The Kid thinks he's funny." he said as he grinned back at them. At least the jokes had brought a small measure of relief before they addressed the trouble that awaited them.

"By the way..... someone needs to tell Baby Girl." Morgan said with a laugh as the doors closed.


	6. Elevator Thoughts

Rossi stood in the back of the elevator discreetly watching his team and their unexpected guest. Hermione Reid may have been Reid’s sister, but something was clearly going on. She was scared. That was perfectly clear. What worried him was what she could possibly be scared of. He could see some injuries and easily concluded she had been attacked in some form. The way in which she had tried to leave with Reid insinuated that he had been threatened in some form. Their mystery caller may not have been who wanted to hurt him, but she definitely knew who did. As for the rest of the team they were clearly immersed within their own thoughts. Some were most likely wondering why on earth the kid hadn’t trusted them with the knowledge of his sister. Rossi was fairly certain that the secret wasn’t about the trust in his team so much as some other influence. All he really needed was for the kid to be safe.

* * *

Hotch didn’t bother trying to discreetly watch the occupants of the elevator. Unlike Rossi, Hotch was clearly studying Reid’s sister. Her jacket hid some of her profile but it was quite clear she was underweight. She looked malnourished and he had seen the slight circles under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep. She didn’t immediately seem like the type to starve herself. At least not if she had a choice. As for the lack of sleep, even now she was leaning on Reid for support. He suspected that it was mostly tiredness as well as a desire for a type of comfort and reassurance only her big brother could provide. On top of that were the obvious injuries to her person as well as the subtle ones. The clear nick on her neck, the blood indicating a wound on her arm. There had been a small limp in her step indicating a twisted ankle. Then there was the almost missed jolt than ran through her whole body as they made their way to the eighth floor. She was tense afterward and held her breath. The small action had made Reid look down at her and frown when she acted as if it was nothing. Hotch need to know what was going on. She was Reid’s family. Therefore she was a member of his BAU family, however unknown she may be. Someone had deliberately hurt her, and in turn had hurt his family. The Reaper had already taken Haley. He’d be damned before he let someone hurt his family again.

* * *

JJ wasn’t sure what to think of everything that was going on. They had left the jet believing Spencer’s life to be in danger. Now they were back at the office and suddenly nothing really made sense. Reid had a sister. She had been attacked in some way. He was surprised, shocked, and worried upon seeing her. Not to mention furious at whomever had attacked her. The rest of the team seemed just as surprised. And Spence had never told her about his sister. Those were the facts. Yet, the only one her thoughts constantly returned to were that he didn’t tell her, his best friend. Had he not trusted her, or was there some other meaning. Why didn’t he tell any of them? Why was this girl such a big secret? It didn’t make any sense. There had to be a reason why Spence hadn’t told them. The idea that he didn’t trust her, didn’t trust the team was completely ridiculous. Right?

* * *

Emily could understand keeping secrets. Go knows she had skeletons in her closet. But to hid the existence of a sibling? She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. And for it to be Reid, of all people. Why would he keep this from them? Form his family? She knew Reid had to have his reasons. They might not make sense to the team but they had to exist. Reid would explain everything. Emily just needed to be patient. Nobody would be getting answers until Reid had cared for his sister. That much had to be clear to everyone. Those same injuries were what she needed to focus on. Not how much she wanted her questions answered. Reid’s sister was in danger. There was still the possibility that he was as well. She could focus on that. She could do her job.

* * *

Morgan’s mind was in turmoil. Was he surprised? Definitely. He was also a little angry. Morgan refused to believe that the man he considered his little brother didn’t trust him. He knew that Reid was a very private person. He wasn’t the type to just volunteer personal information. None of them had known anything about his mom or dad until outside circumstances had forced the information to be known. They hadn’t thought to ask Reid if he had more family. The team as a whole was fairly private. They all tried to keep their personal lives as separated from the work they did as they could. Reid slightly more so. He didn’t see the need to go on about his family. Morgan knew that Reid had a lot of bad memories of his childhood. He never wanted to bring this memories back to the front of Reid’s mind. Therefore he didn’t ask Reid about his life in Las Vegas. So when the team discovered there was a younger sibling in Reid’s life most of them were shocked or hurt that he hid it from them. Morgan was surprised. The anger he felt was for the bastard that had hurt her. She became someone for Morgan to protect the moment he knew she was Reid’s family. He knew that the anger he felt was only a fraction of what Reid had to be feeling. She was the only person in his birth family that was probably always there for him when she could be. His dad had left and his mom wasn’t exactly a typical family member. Hermione was probably the only part of his family that was like everyone else. So for someone to hurt her meant that someone had hurt his little brother. That was not okay.


	7. Story Time

As they stepped off the elevator Reid quickly turned to the team, putting himself between them and his sister in the process.

"Mya's injuries need treated before anything else happens. After that I'll explain what I can. Someone should probably get Garcia. She was really worried earlier and tell her what's going on. I'll meet you all in the conference room." He then turned to look at Morgan. “Could you grab the first aid kit from the break room for me and would it be okay if we used your office?”

“Sure, kid. I’ll meet you in there. She looks like she’s about to fall over.” Morgan replied with a nod.

Reid looked at his sister and sure enough her head was tilted down and she was using the wall behind him to stay upright. He looked back at the team before nodding to Morgan and leading his sister down the hallway. As they left he heard the team stop to drop their go bags before splitting up. Once they reached the office Reid pulled Hermione to the couch and sat her down before going to close the door. When he turned back Hermione looked both more alert and aware as well as slightly worried, as if what she was going to say in the next few minutes would surely upset him. Reid sighed, this was going to need less of Agent Reid and more of big brother Spencer. He needed to listen to what she said. He did not need to profile her right now.

“Morgan should be here in minute. Why don’t you take off your jacket before you get started? You can talk while I clean, disinfect, and bandage.”

“Okay.” She said before standing up to do just that. As she began working on her jacket Morgan knocked and opened the door.

“Here you go.” He said, handing the kit to Reid and pulling him aside. “How is she man? What’s going on?”

Reid sighed before looking up at his friend. “I don’t know yet. I think there’s a lot she hasn’t told me the last few years. I’m hoping that some of it will explain what happened and why she was so panicked. I mean she’s a lot like me. Mya’s logical. She doesn’t panic unless it’s for a really good reason. Someone hurt her and that same someone has her scared. Really scared.”

“Hey man. The team has your back. We’ll figure this out and we’ll catch the bastard that did this to a member of our family.” The last part made Reid look back up at Morgan with slight shock. Morgan just chuckled and shook his head. “Seriously Pretty Boy. She’s your family. As far as I’m concerned that makes her my family too. I’d bet the rest of the team feels the same.”

A sharp hiss drew both of their eyes to Hermione in time to see a few of the lines cut into her forearm in what was clearly some kind of pattern. She quickly brought her arm back to her body and out of sight. Morgan looked back at Reid before talking.

“Get her cleaned up. We can talk more when you’re done. Right now you need to focus on her.” With that said Morgan gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and left the office.

Reid took a deep breath, steadying himself before turning to his sister.

“What’s going on Mya?” he asked as he picked up the first aid kit and sat across from her.

Hermione sighed before looking up at him and squaring her shoulders. “There’s a lot of things I haven’t told you in the past. At first it was because I knew your protective side would come out. You would pull me out of Hogwarts and send me to a magic school in the states. I couldn’t let that happen. Hogwarts was the best place for me to go and it’s where I needed to be.”

“And later on? What about then?” he asked.

“Later on it was to protect you. There were and are certain things I can’t or shouldn’t tell you. Not because I don’t trust you because I do; more than anything.” She assured him quickly. “However as much as I trust you and would like to tell you everything there are too many ways for a magic user to access what you know. And the more I told you the more likely it would be for someone to come after you. I had to keep it from you. Please understand that.” Hermione seemed to be pleading with him by the end of her little speech and Spencer could do nothing but appease her.

“I understand Mya.” He said as he moved to sit across from her and took her hands in his. “Just tell me everything you can.”

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. “What I’m about to tell you is going to upset you and I know you’re going to want to protect me and keep me with you. That can’t happen. When I’m done doing what I need to here I have to go back to England. I would like to do so without you being mad at me. Okay?” she asked.

“I can’t promise that until I know what’s going on. However I will do my best.” He assured.

* * *

As Reid finished caring for his sister’s wounds, Hermione was coming closer to telling him what had brought her across the Atlantic. She had briefly mentioned the various attempts on her best friend’s life throughout their school years, had touched upon the history of the man once known as Tom Riddle, and had explained the reasoning behind what could only be described as genocide. The lack of detail she gave him would be unnerving to anyone, let alone a profiler who lived his life looking into the details. However, Spencer Reid firmly believed that his sister had to have a good reason behind what he was beginning to think was simply a summary of her adventures through school. She had left out chunks of time and the obscure details she told gave the impression that the reality was much worse. Riddles and games, an unnamed beast, an interschool competition, ridicule, slander and hurled abuse brought to a stop only by the loss of a beloved friend, and finally the first strike, the beginning of the Second Blood War.

“Dumbledore left Harry a task before he died. There was no chance that I would leave him to take it on alone. So the three of us dropped out. I haven’t been in school the last few months. I sent the Granger’s into hiding, and I guess you could say we went hunting. That’s why you haven’t been able to reach me and I’m sorry for worrying you. I know my last letter was extremely cautious and you most likely thought I had joined Mum in her delusions.” Hermione finished. She couldn’t tell him what horcruxes were or that their task was to destroy them and end the bloodshed. She only hoped he wouldn’t ask too many questions.

Reid placed the first aid kit on the coffee table Morgan had place in front of his couch and that he had been using as a bench before standing up to sit beside Hermione and pulling her close to him. There he simply held her for a moment. Reassuring himself that she was there, in his arms, warm and solid and alive. He couldn’t lose her. He just couldn’t.

“What happened to make you come find me Myabear? If you’re needed over there why are you here?” he asked.

“Because I had to save you.” The answer was given in a soft voice, almost unheard. “I haven’t said the name Riddle is known by because he’s tracking it. Harry said it accidentally. Dumbledore once told him that ‘fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself’. He was so used to saying it that he didn’t even think about it in that moment. A squad of snatchers showed up and we were chased through the woods and captured. They would have taken us to the ministry like so many others. However, just as they were about to apparate one of them noticed Harry’s scar. I had cast a stinging hex at him that hit his face. I had hoped it would make him unrecognizable. It did to an extent, just not enough. They took us to Malfoy Manor. It’s his current base of operations. Some his most loyal followers were there. I think Malfoy recognized us but he didn’t say confirm Harry’s identity. Ron and I were recognized instantly and I was known to be traveling with Undesirable Number 1. It was a pretty sure bet that the boy with us was Harry. Bellatrix was about to summon Riddle when she noticed something. We had found Godric Gryffindor’s sword. She had freaked out. Refused to let Lucius Malfoy summon him. She had the boys taken down to the basement. She said that we needed to have a chat, girl to girl. I won’t give you a blow-by-blow account Pen. I won’t have you remember the details too. I wouldn’t tell her anything and she eventually decided she needed a different method of attack. She broke through the weakened barriers around my mind. I only had a second to focus all of my strength into protecting Harry. That left everything about you open to attack. Our childhood memories displayed for her on a whim. I had to do it Spencer. I couldn’t let her know anything about our task. It would have ended the war with us on the losing side. Muggleborns would be rounded up and slaughtered rather than just put into prison.” She said passionately.

Reid just absorbed it all. Running the information through his head and attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that is little sister had been tortured. Not just hurt or attacked but tortured for information. A prisoner of war.

“What does this mean for our family.” he asked.

“Mum is safe. We don’t need to worry about her or dad. Bellatrix deemed them completely un-noteworthy. You however were threatened. She saw how close we are and knows that hurting you would break me. I don’t know if I could keep fighting if she killed you. I will do anything and everything I can to keep you safe.” Hermione said, holding onto him tightly. Some of the fight had left her voice when she spoke again. “We managed to escape right after that. I had a house elf bring me to Rock Creek Park. I thought I could just call you, tell you what you needed to know before we met at your flat. But when I called you here they said the team was out. I knew that if your team knew there was a threat to you everyone would be cautious. It was the best I could do until you got here.”

“So what’s the plan now?”

“Well…. are you willing to go into hiding?” she asked with a small smirk.

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen. I need to be here with the team. How would we explain it anyway? I can’t just disappear and as far as I know there’s no one on the team with the clearance to know about the magical world.”

“I know. I didn’t honestly think I could convince you to hide. Give me some time to think of something. I’m not leaving until I know you’re protected in some way.”

Reid noticed that Hermione had been fighting her exhaustion during their conversation and was starting to drift into sleep. He knew she had been awake for more than a day. That combined with the torture and the rush of adrenaline was more than enough to make anyone tired. Reid was honestly surprised she hadn’t fallen asleep sooner.

“Go to sleep Myabear. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay on this floor. I promise.” With that said he placed a kiss to the top of her head and stood. Reid pulled the blanket from the back of Morgan’s couch and draped it over her before leaving. She was asleep before he hit the door.


	8. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and a deep apology to those who waited so long for an update. While this chapter isn’t very long hopefully it will be enjoyed. I know that the wait between chapters was long and while I would like to say that I will be updating on a regular basis I cannot. I hope that the next chapter will come to me soon. As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

As the team was stopped in the parking garage, Garcia was pacing her office. She had been worried after knowing the plane had landed and had tracked the team’s SUV”s back to the bureau. This had reassured her for a small portion of time. However, it did **_not_** take this long to ride an elevator. She had pulled the camera that was focused on the entrance to the team’s bull pen as well as the one by the elevator exit on their floor in the hopes of catching the team. She knew she could go out there and wait, but her control was slipping and the last thing she needed was accidental magic in the bullpen should something be wrong when they arrive. She had failed to find a single lead to their mystery caller. According to the various security cameras surrounding the park no one had left. If it had concerned almost anybody else Garcia would have considered magic. However she refused to give that idea time to really form in her thoughts. Reid was non-magical and she was sure his parents were too. That was the only family he had. There was no reason for someone magical to be looking for Reid. Since she joined the BAU Garcia had always discreetly checked all of the teams’ cases. They weren’t prepared to handle a Dark witch or wizard and she wanted her family to be safe.

As she turned the corner in her pacing Garcia caught a flash of movement on one of the video screens. Her team had just entered the elevator and they looked whole and safe. They also looked confused and worried. The reason was slightly clearer as she noticed a young woman with torn and bloody clothing at the front with her 187. Zooming in on the woman’s face brought a clearer image and a brief flash of familiarity to Penelope. She had seen the girl before. She knew she had. Running the image through her own software brought an e-mail she had received several months ago to the front of her screen. It was a mass e-mail sent out by the AMC that she had briefly looked at before sending it into a passcode locked folder. She read it again now determined to find out how this related to the girl with her team.

_-Dear Magical Citizen,_

_We at the American Magical Council ask that you keep watch for the following people; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Madelynn Grey, Jackson Grey, -_

The list of names continued further as Garcia quickly scanned towards the end of the list.

_\- The above mentioned have been declared Wanted by the British Ministry of Magic for various ill deeds. Further investigation into the multiple persons by the American Auror Corps revealed the majority of those named to be of non-magical heritage. In light of this discovery and the current atmosphere across the Atlantic we ask that you report any of these people to us should you see them. We hope to offer them shelter and protection our nation’s borders so that they may escape the brewing war. At the end of this message you will find the images that were provided to us by the British Ministry. Thank you for your time. –_

Scrolling slightly further brought Penelope straight to the image of one Hermione Granger otherwise known as Undesirable Number 2and the girl-in-the-elevator. Turning away from the e-mail Garcia typed in a quick search of the name as she noticed the team step into the bull pen. Looking back to the e-mail while the searches ran she gasped as she read the bottom of Hermione’s wanted poster. ‘5,000 Galleons on her head.’ Noticing that the team was going separate ways she quickly sent both the image and e-mail to her tablet along with her search results before leaving her tech cave. Garcia turned away from her door as she heard her name called from behind her. She quickly gave JJ a hug before pulling back to look at her.

“Who is she?” She demanded, knowing that the team would know something different than what she did. Garcia wasn’t disappointed when she was meant with a quick and totally baffling answer.

“Reid’s little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read, review, and recommend. If you have an idea for more Spencer and Hermione stories I encourage you to either write them for yourselves or mention it in a review. The last one inspired a quick one-shot you can find on my profile called “Answers”.


	9. Office Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated but I hope you all enjoy.

Spencer sighed as he continued to sooth his sister into a deeper sleep. She needed the rest and he knew that if she were awake he wouldn’t get the chance to address his team until much later. He knew that they would have questions that only he could answer. Even if Garcia could find a lot of the information his team deserved to have those answers come from him. They would have questions about why he had kept someone that was clearly so important to him a secret. After that would be the inevitable questions concerning the current situation. Spencer knew that Morgan had seen at least a small part of the cuts on Hermione’s arm and had told Hotch, if not the team, of the crude indication of torture. He needed to figure out what he could safely tell the team without alerting them to Hermione’s biggest secrets. 

Roughly ten minutes later a sigh once again escaped him as he carefully lifted himself from the couch without waking Hermione. Seeing that she was still asleep he moved to leave Morgan’s office. He couldn’t stay in there much longer. Hermione had arrived more than an hour ago and it was time that he gave his team, his family, some answers. 

~20 minutes previously~

After leaving Reid and Hermione in his office, Morgan had indeed gone straight to Hotch’s office. He knew that pretty boy had talked to the man while on the jet and Morgan hoped he had a few more answers than the rest of them. After knocking and hearing a clear “Enter.” Morgan opened the door to the sight of Hotch replacing his office phone in its cradle. Upon seeing the question in Morgan’s gaze he quickly explained. 

“Jessica.” He answered. “I needed to let her know I wouldn’t be by to pick up Jack tonight. I’m fairly certain we’ll all be staying for quite some time now.”

Morgan gave a quick nod as he entered and took a seat before Hotch’s desk. As soon as he was sitting Hotch cut straight to the reason Morgan was here. 

“How are they?” he asked.

“I’m really not sure. I can’t honestly tell you how I would react if that was one of my sisters that came in. We don’t know anything about their relationship so I can’t really tell you how Reid is handling it. As for Hermione……” Morgan took a deep breath before letting out the small detail he had discovered. “She was tortured. I went in to give Reid the first aid kit while she happened to be removing her jacket so that he could treat her arm. I got enough of a view to see some rather vicious cuts on her arm. I could make out that they were letters but I couldn’t tell you what it said. They looked to be made with a knife of some kind. Hotch, what’s going on man? We’ve got someone calling us in a panic only to then end up being a sister that no one knew existed. Said sister who is clearly wounded, in shock, and worried about her brother. Not to mention a clear yet unknown threat against one of our own.”

“Reid really didn’t tell me much of anything. HE said he hadn’t heard from Hermione in a while but had assumed that the stress of her final school year was taking up most of her free time and that she just hadn’t had the chance to write. She doesn’t have a cell and the school still has her adoptive parents listed as guardians.” Hotch stopped here as it was clear that Morgan had something to say. 

“Hold up man. What do you mean adopted?”

“Apparently their neighbors back in Vegas adopted Hermione when they were young. Reid said it was shortly after he graduated high school. She looks quite a bit younger than him and if you add what we know of his childhood it makes sense. Dad left, Mom is sick, and you can’t be home to watch a toddler and go to college at the same time. Reid probably thought it was a better choice than risking CPS and potentially losing his sister all together. I’m not sure how long things stayed that way though. Reid said the Granger’s, including Hermione, packed up and moved to London when she was seven. Her last name was changed at that point. Reid had pulled me aside on the jet to let me know that he couldn’t reach them at all. Their numbers have been disconnected and he hasn’t heard from any of them in a couple months. Hermione goes to some boarding school in Scotland. He honestly didn’t reveal much. We were both thinking that there wasn’t much of a possibility of it being connected to this.” Hotch finished telling what he knew of the situation.

“So…..” Morgan began, “This could have been going on for months?” 

The weight of Morgan’s words hung in the office as both agents considered all that could have happened and feared some of the worst.


End file.
